1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to particle separators and more particularly to degassification apparatus and process.
More specifically, this invention relates to degassification elbows and processes for their use, and more specifically, to a degassification elbow for use in separating air from mixtures which are comprised substantially of air and mineral fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
Cyclone separators and conduits having an elbow structure and used for separating components of a mixture traveling therethough are known. However, such elbows achieve that result by a reduction in the velocity of the mixture by using an increased cross section of the conduit, employing differences in the gravitational force on the components of the mixture, with the result of removal of heavier elements of the mixture from the outer walls of such devices. As an alternative, baffle plates have been employed.
As well, cyclone separators and screen separators often produce inconsistent rates of fiber flow.